1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor panel for forming a floor covering, more particularly for forming a floor covering which can be installed on an underlying surface.
More particularly, it relates to floor panels which can be coupled to each other by means of mechanical coupling parts.
2. Related Art
Still more particularly, it relates to floor panels of the type wherein such floor panel is rectangular and oblong and thus comprises a first pair of opposite edges, which form the long edges of the floor panel, as well as comprises a second pair of opposite edges, which form the short edges of the floor panel; wherein both pairs of opposite edges comprise coupling parts, which allow that a plurality of such floor panels mutually can be coupled to each other; wherein these coupling parts, on both pairs of edges, form a first locking system, which, in a coupled condition of two of such floor panels, effects a locking in the plane of the floor panels and perpendicular to the respective edges, thus, in horizontal direction; as well as form a second locking system, which, in a coupled condition of two of such floor panels, effects a locking transverse to the plane of the floor panels, thus, in vertical direction; wherein these coupling parts on the first pair of opposite edges substantially are realized in the material of the floor panel itself; wherein the coupling parts of at least the first pair of opposite edges are configured such that two of such floor panels can be coupled to each other at these edges by means of a turning movement and to this aim these coupling parts on the first pair of opposite edges consist of a tongue and a groove, as well as of locking parts, which, in the coupled condition, prevent the shifting apart of the tongue and groove; wherein on the first pair of opposite edges the groove is bordered by a lower lip and an upper lip, of which the lower lip extends laterally up to beyond the distal extremity of the upper lip; wherein the coupling parts on the second pair of edges are configured such that two of such floor panels can be coupled to each other at these edges by means of a downward movement of one floor panel in respect to the other, more particularly such that a plurality of such floor panels can be coupled to each other by means of the so-called “fold-down” technique; wherein the first locking system of the second pair of edges is at least formed of an upward-directed lower hook-shaped part, which is situated on one of said two edges and which comprises a distal extremity, as well as a downward-directed upper hook-shaped part, herein below sometimes also called hook-shaped element, which is situated on the opposite edge, wherein the lower hook-shaped part consists of a lip with an upward-directed locking element, whereas the upper hook-shaped part or element consists of a lip with a downward-directed locking element; wherein the second locking system of the second pair of edges is at least formed by a locking part, which is situated on the distal extremity of the lower hook-shaped part, as well as a locking part, which cooperates therewith in the coupled condition of two of such floor panels, on the edge which comprises the upper hook-shaped part; and wherein the distal extremity of the upper hook-shaped part and the side which, in coupled condition, is opposite thereto, are free from mutually vertically locking parts or alternatively indeed are provided with mutually vertically locking parts on this last-mentioned location.